Are you her?
by Krissy4
Summary: Mungojerrie lost his sister six months ago and is still sore about it. What's worse though is that the new tribe member is making him forget her...
1. Rumpelteazer

_Beautiful._ If there was ever a word to describe some epiphany like her, beautiful was the word. It was her whole being; her soul was beautiful, her face was beautiful, her coat, her eyes, her laugh, it was all beautiful. The only word that could describe her better was gone. As beautiful as it was it was all gone, it left the moment she died, but her memories were still around; especially in his mind. Mungojerrie never forgot about his beloved sister, not for one moment. They were as identical as two cats could be; almost putting a mirror to shame. Except she was dead and he wasn't, and sometimes he wished that it was the other way around; but as hard as he wish he couldn't change it.

His parents missed her too; dearly, but they weren't as close to her as Mungo was. The twins did nearly everything together and shared everything, including the blame, even if they had no part in it. Mungo sighed as he rolled over; he could hear the excited voices from outside, talking about the new found kitten. All thoughts of Majellina were thrown out the window. He heard them talking, saying that it's been six month, much too long for him to still be moping around, but they just didn't understand.

"Mungojerrie, come out here and meet her."

"No," he said quietly. He wasn't going to go out there and act happy with them just because they found a kitten in an alley. He was going to stay where he was, honoring his sister's memory. He heard the cloth that covered where the screen used to be in his television that he called home be pulled open. He closed his eyes, the sun was rather bright and it was shinning straight into his eyes.

"Mungojerrie," his mother said harshly. "You come out here and meet her like the gentleman we raised you to be."

He glared at his mother as well as he could with the sun shining and pushed himself to his paws, rather reluctantly. He shuffled outside; he was one year old and shouldn't have to keep taking orders from his mother. He walked across the center of the yard and over to where Jellylorum was sitting with the new tribe member. His eyes fell upon her and he stopped. Majellina was sitting in the Junkyard, talking to Jellylorum. She didn't look like her, her fur was much lighter and the orange and black that accompanied it was more splotched then striped, like it used to be. She must have been six months old, as if she didn't age in her death. Her eyes were a lively green, instead of the deep, passionate ocean blue that they once were and her face had little dots of brown on her cheeks that one foolish enough may mistake for freckles. Majellina didn't have those either but there was just something about her that screamed his lost twin's name; especially when she turned to him.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, snapping him out of his trance. Her voice was just as lively as her eyes; Majellina's voice was reflected by her eyes too. "My name's Rumpelteazer."

"Mungojerrie," he said as he extended his paw towards hers and graced it. He didn't say his name with the same pride as she did, a name was not something to be proud of, it was merely a label to distinguish you from the others. He, nor Majellina, ever boasted about theirs but it seemed to be the kitten's being; like how beautiful was hers. The two older queens began talking about pointless things as the younger cats looked around in silence. Mungojerrie watched as Rumpelteazer scanned the area in wonder. Why is it that she reminds him so of her? She's nothing like her yet she seems to resemble her in almost everyway.

"Well I should go," Mungojerrie said, breaking the eerie silence between them. "I was in the middle of something when mom came to get me." Rumpelteazer looked a little putout but nodded anyways. Mungojerrie turned and left without so much as a glance back at what appeared to be his sister. Her climbed back into his broken TV and curled up. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness and turned his thoughts back to Majellina. She was up in the Heavyside Layer; _not_ across the way, sitting on an old lunchbox in the middle of the Junkyard.

-

Mungojerrie laid on top of the tire, staring into the stars. He had been doing it for the past few months; each night hoping that Majellina would send him a sign, anything for him to know that she was okay but each time he was disappointed. He found the familiar tears teasing his eyes as they always did whenever his sister failed to pull through. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about how much he missed her; how much he wanted to have her back. He missed the way she always smelled liked spice; as exciting and invigorating as her personality. He missed the way she'd sneak up on him and surprise him even when he knew that she was right behind him; the way that she'd laugh at the most ludicrous things until he joined in with her. He missed the way that he never felt alone when she was alive, because he knew that she was thinking about him... and now he was always alone.

"Are you alright?"

The voice took him by surprise at first; in the silence and sanctity of the night you never expect to her something so innocently joyful. He peeled open an eye slightly and saw Rumpelteazer staring up at him from the ground. Her whiskers were twitching in the chilly air, although it was warm for early April it was still no haven of warmth. She tilted her head to the side as she continued to look at him closely.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking," he grumbled, wishing that he pretended to be asleep. She would have left soon enough and he could continue with his solitude.

"About what," she asked, blinking a few times as her twitching whiskers tickled her cheeks. Mungo couldn't help but give her a small smile; she was being rather cute, although it seemed like she wasn't trying to.

"My," he paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted her to know. She seemed to be happy enough being in the dark, metaphorically speaking, for they were currently both in the dark. He wasn't sure if he should say it but his tongue ignored his thoughts and allowed it to escape him. "My sister"

"You have a sister," she asked happily but soon saw the look on his face.

"I had a sister," he corrected, his mouth still ignoring his mind. "I lost her six months ago in late September. A Pollicle got to her," he shuddered as his memories came back. Lying in the infirmary; still dizzy from hitting the fence head on; slipping in and out of unconsciousness. His mother hysteric, Jellylorum trying to calm her down; he only caught snippets of the conversation but it was enough to know what happened. After knocking him out the Pollicle figured that he was dead and went after her.

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation I know how you feel," she whispered. Mungo wanted to scream; he was sick and tired of having cats feel sorry for him. Why should they, it wasn't their fault that she was dead, it's his fault. And none of them understood what he was going through or how he felt! None of them lost someone as close to them as he did. He didn't want their pity; he didn't want hers. He was about to start lashing out at her when he noticed the softness of her voice and the glossiness of her eyes. "I lost my brother."

His mind stopped ranting for a moment as he looked down at her, her whiskers continued to twitch, her eyes blinked furiously, but it didn't have the same joy as it did two minutes ago. Her ears drooped down, as she seemed to be trying to fight off tears of her own. He extended a paw and helped her up onto the tire. She sat down beside him, tail swinging back and forth by her side. She seemed so pained and he _longed_ for it; he wanted there to be someone more miserable then him. "What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I'm not quite sure. As long as I can remember it's always been me and him. He was a year older then me so he always took care of me. He'd go to sleep with me and we'd wake up together every morning. He'd tell me stories about Momma during the day; she died when I was being born. There was this one morning, a few months ago, where I woke up and he wasn't there. You could hardly imagine how worried I was. I went out and began looking for him. I went everywhere I could think of but nobody seen him. I kept looking straight through the night and fell asleep when I was walking. When I woke up though he was right beside me... He was so cold. His eyes were looking right at me, as if he was still watching over me. And his stomach, it's usually orange, but that morning it was red, dark red. So was his mouth; and he was just lying there..."

Her voice broke and she looked away, not wanting to show him her tears. He continued to look at her, confused. He did not get the satisfaction from her pain that he thought that he would receive; it was the opposite, he felt bad that someone as young as her should of have to have been though that. When he lost his sister at least he didn't have to see her when she was dead. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, like his parents did to him for several days after the loss. He could feel her whiskers on his chest, trembling every now and then and weighed down with her tears. "A few days later I met Munkustrap, and he began to take care of me. He's nice and all but... It's not quite the same though."

"No it's not," Mungojerrie agreed. That was exactly what he said to his parents when they insisted that he play with the other kittens in the Junkyard like he used to with Majellina. It wasn't the same; it never would be the same again. He looked down and caught a glimpse of her eyes, in the dark and with the tears in them they looked remarkably like his sister's. He shook his head, nuzzling her ears at the same time. He caught a whiff of her scent; not spicy like Majel's but soft and sweet, like wildflowers, rather comforting. He could hear Jellylorum calling out Rumpelteazer's name, obviously looking for her in the dead of night. She pulled away from the embrace, and wiped away her tears. She waved good bye as she began walking towards the desperate yells from her newly adoptive mother.

He laid back down on the tire, staring into the stars. At least he had someone to mourn with, she was all alone. He closed his eyes again, Jellylorum stopped her shouts and the yard was silent once more. He felt himself grow heavy and he felt as if he was sinking into the tire as he fell asleep.

He didn't sleep soundly, far from that. He woke up a few times, only to fall asleep and have the same dream again. It was Rumpelteazer, talking to him, her eyes were blue though; her voice was soft and calming, it was Majellina's. It was both of them and neither of them at the same time. They'd always be saying the same things, no matter how many times he dreamt he'd always get the same response from her. _'I want to keep my promise Jerrie... I promised that we'd always be together_._'_ After waking for the seventh time he figured that he's just stay awake anyways, it was too bright and being on the tire when the kittens are awake is not a safe place. He trudged himself back to his home and lay down, hoping that he wouldn't fall back asleep.

-

A/N: Nothing but pure extreme boredom could make me post this today. I am bored out of my simple little mind. I have no homework to do; having trouble making my one-shot sound not as dumb as it does; Poet's at JA; no one is on MSN right now. So I'm entertaining you. I suppose that I could draw, or at least start sketching a picture. I'll find something to keep me busy once this is up.

Allie was at school today. She came up for a little visit, and we (being my Drama group) are going to go see her on Wednesday (the 16th). We're so excited. I know I said that a million times but I'm just really looking forward to it. And I really want to go bowling, I just need to wait until eight and ask my brother when he gets off work. And if he doesn't want to go… then the boredom streak will continue.

**Chimmy-Lava** – I made an alert in your e-mail. And I also got Poet to write today. I'm two for two.

_Jingle cats; cats who 'meow' Christmas carols; not as cool as they sound. Actually pretty disturbing to watch_


	2. Mud

Mungojerrie curled up in his blanket, it was torn, dirty, and old but it was_ his_. It was one of the things that he loved the most; especially on a day like this, dark, rainy and omnificent. He wrapped himself tighter in it as he heard the rain drum on the side of his home. He loved the sound of it; it made him feel warm and secure, like a kitten in its mother's arms. He opened an eye wearily, the rain got oddly loud for a moment. It was back to normal, must have just been his imagination.

"Mungojerrie, are you in there?"

Mungo pushed himself to his paws and pulled open the curtain, revealing Old Deuteronomy, the tribe's leader. The large and regal cat, who was usually looked up to with the respect and reverence he deserved, looked rather ridiculous – much like a large succulent rodent. His long coat was pressed down on him and raindrops were dripping from his whiskers, ears, and fur. Mungo had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't laugh at him, his mother would have a fit if he did. She did not bring him up to mock his elders. Instead he simply moved aside and allowed him to come in, before he got wetter, as if it was possible. Old Deuteronomy shook himself out before entering, so he wouldn't drip on the blanket. He sat himself against the wall and graciously accepted the cloth that Mungo handed him to dry off with.

"Hello Old Deuteronomy, what do I owe this visit?" Mungojerrie asked, wrapping his blanket around him.

"I was told that you were actually socializing the other day" he said happily. Mungo _wanted_ to roll his eyes; he wasn't anti-social, he just didn't like being around the cats a lot, particularly those who forgot about Majellina. "With Rumpelteazer, I do believe."

"Yes" he said slowly, nodding his head. "What is your point?" Old Deuteronomy leaned in slightly, a rather serious expression on his face. Mungojerrie gulped, _did he just sound rude to the Jellicle leader?_ He's mom's going to flay him alive, unless he runs away. He could set up a new home in the country, out in the woods, gather a few cats and make his own tribe...

"I was wondering if you could tell me what she spoke to you of" Deuteronomy said simply. Jerrie looked at him curiously, is that all he wanted? Why didn't he go to see Rumpelteazer to find out; why is it that he wants to know from him? Deuteronomy seemed to have picked up on his confusion for he continued after a pause. "She refused to speak to us about her brother. Munkustrap wants to know about him so he can help cheer her up. All we know is that he's dead. We were hoping that you could fill us in with the details."

"I don't know much, only that he used to tell her stories about her mother. They'd sleep together, he'd take care of her, and she saw him when he was dead; and from what I was told it wasn't a pretty picture." Mungo told him. The leader leaned back, nodding slowly, as if he was trying to figure out if there was anything that he could use from the information. Mungo bit his tongue again as he watched him, the wheels in his mind were obviously turning and trying to fit pieces together. "But give her time, she's new to the tribe and must be shy about it. She'll come around sooner or later."

"I do hope so" Old Deuteronomy said, wheels still turning. He soon got up and left, giving Mungojerrie back the cloth. He curled up in his blanket; wondering why she had told him when she didn't tell anyone. There was no one he knew that was more open and easier to talk to then Old Deuteronomy, he was all knowing and so understanding. He on the other paw was much more hostile then anyone else here, mainly in the past few months. Why did she choose to talk to him? Was it because she knew that he understood her grief? Was she hoping that he'd open up to her, did she long for the same show of pain that he did? Why is it that he was chosen? His thoughts were interrupted by a wave of glorious laughter and a rather disapproving voice that he recognized as Rumpelteazer's and Jellylorum's. He poked his head out the curtain and saw the kitten sliding through the muddy ground.

"Mungojerrie dear" Jellylorum called. "Can you get her for me? I'm watching Old Gus and I simply can not leave him alone right now."

"I suppose" he yelled back to her. "It may take me a while." She waved thanks before popping back into her suitcase, leaving him to go after the impish kitten. He felt the rain sprinkle on to him, the squishy mud beneath his paws and between his claws. He shuddered at the thought of cleaning them later on. Maybe he could find a clean puddle nearby to rinse them in. The blissful giggle brought him back to his task as the kitten slid through the filthy ground once more. He carefully walked though it, not wanting to fall and have more to lick clean. Rumpelteazer continued slipping by him, and he nearly fell every time he went to grab her. Why did he even agree to get her? He must be going insane. He saw her gliding towards him once more; he stood his ground and placed a firm paw down upon her tail, stopping her at last.

"Mungo" she moaned as she pushed herself up, very little of her light fur showing through the sludge that covered her. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here, you should be inside" he pointed out, happy that he didn't end up falling. She gave him a rather sour look before adding. "And you're not very pretty when you're all muddy like that."

"Why should I care" she asked as she pulled her tail free, and brushing some of the gook off of her face. "And why do you care? You're only out here because Jelly sent you. You could be in your box, warm and dry."

"You're going to get sick"

"No I won't, I grew up living in horrible weather with no shelter." She stated before playing with the mud some more. "Besides its fun to play in the dirt, didn't you ever?"

"No" he said warily. _Where was she going with this?_ "All it is is getting dirty, why would you do that?"

A mischievous smile crept across her face before splashing him with the mud. "There, now _you're_ dirty. You may as well play in it now."

Mungo gave her a skeptical look, what was she doing? She gave him a toothful grin, her white teeth very noticeable against her dark face, before running through the wet mud again and sliding on her back. Mungo took a careful step towards her, not having the same amount of fun as she was; he wasn't even sure why he was doing it. She looked at him oddly; she shook her head and took off towards him. Mungo looked up in time to see her catapult herself at him, but not in enough time to get out of the way. The two calico cats ended up tumbling and rolling through the sludge, becoming covered with it.

"Like that" she giggled before rolling in it again. Mungo stood up, his fur felt heavy from the layer of filth on him, and shot her a dirty look (no pun intended, I swear). He bounded after her and pushed her into a rather big mud puddle, falling in after her. She stood up, weighed down with an extreme amount of mud and he couldn't help but laugh; something that he didn't do in a rather long time. Not just the everyday common laugh but the one that brought tears to the eyes and made him feel like he'd need to change his pants (if he wore them). Rumpelteazer shook herself out, splattering him with mud, and making her look like a sea urchin. She moved away as he shook himself clean and allowed the heavy rain to finish riding him of the dirt. He turned and found Rumpel opening an old umbrella and using it as a shelter. He crawled underneath it with her; both of them clean once again.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah" Mungo agreed, shaking himself dry once more. "It was. Do you always do it?"

"I used to" her tone changing dramatically. "With my brother. We'd always do fun things together, it didn't matter if we had a home or food, as long as we had fun we were happy."

"We" he paused, feeling bad that he inadvertently brought the subject up, particularly after how she cried the other night. "We should probably get you back to Jelly's" She glumly agreed with a sigh. Mungo tipped the umbrella upside down and grabbed a few spoons. They climbed inside and started 'paddling' across the muddy river, so not to dirty themselves again. He dropped her off at the bottom of the pile that she lived in, and helped her out. "I'll see you later."

"Alright" she aid as she turned around and began to walk up the heap, she turned around halfway there and looked back at him. "You know what Jerrie? You're really fun, you remind me of my brother... I mean when he was alive" she added as a half-hearted attempt as a joke. Mungo laughed inwardly as shook his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he called before he rowed himself home. He climbed back inside and curled into his blanket. He closed his eyes, enjoying the shelter from the rain. How Rumpelteazer was happy without any means of a shelter he'd never know. He was sure that it wasn't something that you learnt after loosing someone; he sure did enjoy shelter after he lost Majellina. Maybe there was something that you leaned on the streets about happiness that they failed to know in the Junkyard. Here everything was sheltered, especially the kittens and their knowledge of the outside streets. Maybe if he grew up out there he would appreciate the little things, like sliding through the mud, more like she did. Maybe he wouldn't always be sore about his twin leaving him; maybe he would have learnt to continue with his life without thinking about her. He could have blocked her from his memories like she managed to do with her brother. He could have carried on being happy but he would always have to carry on being half; never whole.

* * *

Mungojerrie was not pleased, not _one bit_. He sulked as his mother placed her paw on his forehead. She nodded, tucking him in tighter. _She_ plays outside in horrible weather, _he_ goes out to bring her in before_ she_ gets sick, and then _he's _the one who gets sick and bedridden. It's unfair, unless she got sick too, she was out in the rain longer then he was, there for she must be worse off then he is. He heard a knock on the door, he started to get up to answer it but his mother pushed him back down before answering it herself.

"Hello Jennyanydots," a bright voice greeted, Mungo banged his head against the wall silently. It was her and she defiantly didn't sound sick, "My mom wants to see you."

"Very well then Rumpelteazer," Jennyanydots fixed Mungo's blanket once more before leaving.

"Is it alright if I go in and see him," she asked as his mother left. Mungo heard her murmur a 'yes' and Rumpelteazer crawled in. She sat down next to him, a sheepish look on her face, "You got sick?"

"Yep"

"I suppose that you aren't used to being out in bad weather," she said as he nodded. "I got sick my first time too, don't feel bad about it."

"Why were you even out there; what in the world possessed you to do that?" Mungo turned to her once she failed to answer. Her ears were drooped and she was looking away, slightly ashamed.

"I wanted to be pretty," she whispered. Mungo blinked in confusion; _being cover in mud makes one pretty_? "Roquefort, my brother, said that when I'm covered in mud that I look like how Momma used to. She was a Chocolate Colored Tiffany, and he said that she was_ beautiful_. So when ever I was muddy he'd say 'Beautiful as Momma' and he never said that I was pretty, let alone beautiful, whenever I didn't have mud on me; and I don't blame him. I never was very big on hygiene, neither was he now that I come to think about it. Matted fur, dusty, covered in scratches and cuts; I never really cleaned myself until Munkustrap showed up, and that's just because he made me."

"I see," Mungo said before coughing a few times. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to cheer her up this time; he was feeling rather useless; she seemed to have picked up on it because she immediately became cheerful again.

"Mungo," she started out sweetly, he didn't like how she held the _'O'_ at the end oh his name; she was up to something. "Are you ticklish?" Mungojerrie's eyes involuntarily widened and it must have been enough of an answer for her. She was immediately on top of him, tickling him furiously. Mungo had tears in his eyes, trying to push her off; he put a paw on her side and she began giggling. So, she was ticklish too; time for some sweet revenge.

* * *

A/N: _ANNIE TRIP TOMORROW! WOOT!_ Now that that's out of my system…

We got snow, it was awesome; I couldn't wait to go sledding. Then we got rain, so all the snow is gone. And I didn't get to go sledding, next time maybe. We are in the process of decorating the house, no Christmas tree yet though, it's still in its box in the basement. In due time… Hmmm I think that's it. Rather short… I suppose I'll close with… Banana.

**Chimy-Lava** – I rarely call you Chimalmaht anymore. You did make me post, not right away but you did push me towards it. It will be longer, five chapters… it's kind of my standard. I should break free and do one that's six, or maybe even seven. Her brother is just some random cat being used for the soul purpose of this fic… and maybe another, I'll see how I feel.

**Jemima-luvah** – Our drama has been officially suspended until January. So ticked off. I've been in four musical (two of which were dinner theaters) they're really fun. You're going to love it. I have a French essay rough copy due for tomorrow on an article about Bulimia… I'll do it later.

**etcies** – Okie dokes, I'll change that, thanks for telling me about the error.

**Super Poet Gurl** - gaspses Poet is on ! Goodness gracious mercy me! You know this isn't my one shot, I told you that in school. I suppose that it was just your sleepiness. And Jingle Cats are horribly… frightening.

**Mystitat **– Did you end up getting the lead? If you did "Congratulations" if not "At least you tried."

_So, maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake. They'll be there calling me "Baby"… Maybe_


	3. Beautiful

Mungojerrie twirled within his blanket, enjoying the plush crocheted handiwork that his mom did for him when he was still blind. He could hear the joyful giggles from Rumpelteazer as she played outside; he woke up to them almost every morning now and found it customary to do so. He felt the sun warm his face as the curtain was drawn, April was gone and the May weather was simply glorious. The weather was mild and there were rarely any storms so far, which meant that he and Rumpelteazer _did not_ get to go sliding through the mud in a while.

"Mungojerrie, Dear."

"Yes Jelly?" He kept his eyes closed; the sun felt wonderful and was lulling him back to sleep. He twisted about in the blanket again, positioning himself so that he was in the sun's rays.

"Could you watch Rumpelteazer for today? Me and Jenny have to go into town and Asparagus is gone with his father," she asked sweetly. "I would have asked one of the other queens but Rumpelteazer prefers your company."

Mungo smiled, flattered that he was more loveable then the queens. Frankly, he was becoming fond of the kitten too. "Sure," he yawned. He groggily opened his eyes and saw her silhouette. "When do you need me?"

"Now, if at all possible," she sighed as he nodded. "Oh thank you Mungojerrie. I must warn you she _is rather_ energetic today."

Mungo waved his paw at her, "Nothing I can't handle, you and mom have fun." She bided farewell as she allowed the curtain to fall back into place. Another wave of laughter filled the air as Rumpel continued to enjoy herself, in what ever she was doing. Mungo walked out of his television and scanned the area for her; she wasn't in sight though. He gave the area another once over, she should be close by. He heard her giggled as he was slammed into the ground and began tumbling. He opened his eyes and saw a light colored paw beside his face.

"Are you watching me today," her excited voice asked, tickling his ear. He managed to get out a _'yes'_, without inhaling too much dirt, that was soon followed by an exuberant cry from Rumpelteazer as she ran off. Mungo slowly stood up, checking behind him incase she was getting ready to attack again. He saw her bouncing up and down on the old, torn mattress; giving a few mid-air summersaults in the process. He walked over there and began watching her, his head following her movements. Jellylorum wasn't kidding when she said that Rumpel was energetic; that was actually an understatement. He must have followed her up and down for a half an hour before he began to get dizzy.

"Do you want to take a break from that," he asked wearily. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that it would help him start seeing straight again.

"And do what?" she asked, bouncing higher then ever. "I already played nearly everything this morning; hide and go seek, tag, I raced, I wrestled, I followed the queens to Tugger then I went jumping with the toms until they had to go for their morning wash and breakfast.... what else is there to do?"

"Well," Mungo yawned, the sun was rather inviting and he was still quite sleepy. "Did you ever think about taking a nap until the others are ready to play?"

"A nap; you mean we could actually sleep during the day if we wanted to?" She asked as she finally stopped bouncing. Mungo nodded slowly to her, allowing the concept to sink in. "Ok," she said before collapsing onto the mattress and immediately falling asleep. Mungo stared at her for a moment, was she actually sleeping that fast? He carefully approached her, the mattress was warm under his paws, and he peered down at her. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her chest was rising slowly; she was definitely asleep. Shrugging, he laid down beside her, the sun and the mattress was warming him up. He contorted himself about trying to find a comfortable position, stopping when he was up against Rumpel's back. Her wildflower scent was soothing and pleasing; he was quickly loosing himself in it. He had his cheek rested on her shoulder blade; her soft fur was like his blanket, plush and comforting; and the rise and fall of her body as she breathed made him feel as if he was being rocked to sleep. He threw his arm around her, it was being crushed underneath him, and her felt her stir. He stiffened up, praying that he didn't wake her; she stretched out and nuzzled into the mattress. She was still sleeping. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent one last time, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Wake Up!" 

Mungo, still lost in his unconsciousness, nearly took a heart attack. One second he was happily curled up with Rumpelteazer in the sun, sleeping in the silence of the Junkyard. The next thing he knew he was being hurled through the air. A sharp cry woke him up when he was in mid-ascent, he managed to look down and seen Rumpelteazer crouched down on the bed, as if she had just jumped down upon it. He plummeted back towards it, landing harshly, and not on his paws, sending her back into the air with a joyous squeal. Mungo tried to steady himself as she came back down, and continued bouncing, although she wasn't propelling herself very high.

"What's going on," Mungojerrie managed to ask, his heart was beating incredibly fast and was nearly pounding out all other noise.

"You _got_ to come see what I found! It's gorgeous," she cried, continuously bouncing. "I woke up and you were still asleep so I figured that I'd let you rest for a bit longer. So I went out of bounds and looked around for a bit and you won't believe all the human things that I found." She finished happily, rarely breathing during her rant.

"You went out of bounds," Mungojerrie hissed; she simply nodded excitedly. "You aren't supposed to go there alone. Anything could be out there, it's dangerous."

"That's why I came back here and got you," she pointed out obliviously. "So I wouldn't be alone next time. Now let's go!"

She bounded off ahead of him, leaving him on the bed. He took off after her, trying to keep her in sight as she weaved through the heaps of junk and in to the more threatening parts of the yard. He caught up with her and grabbed her around the middle causing her to yelp. She turned and saw that it was him and gave an embarrassed giggle, before her shushed her. "We shouldn't even be here," he reminded.

"It's not _much_ farther," she pleaded. "Just around the next pile; please, it won't take long." She blinked up at him cutely and he caved. He knew the dangers of being here much more then she did, she seemed to have thought that it was no more then a bedtime story horror; like it wasn't real. He kept looking around them for any sign of movements that should give them need to run. They slowly turned the corner and climbed up the pile, stopping somewhere near the top. "Look at that," she said as she opened a small box.

Mungo crouched down and squinted his eyes. Whatever was in the box was sparkling in the sun and playing soft music. He carefully poked one of the things in it, it rocked slightly but it didn't attack him. It must be safe. He picked up one of the shiny things and looked at it. It was as if someone spun gold and turned it into yarn, it wasn't very long though. He saw Rumpelteazer looking at him expectantly, hoping that he knew what it was. All he knew is that it came from humans, but everything in the Junkyard did. He simply shrugged as they continued to browse though it. They found little hoops and small needles with sparkling rocks on it, more yarn-like things, some were silver, some were golden, some had no stones and other were covered in it.

"Look at this one," Rumpelteazer said as she pulled out one made completely of round, white rocks. "It's pretty."

"Yeah it is," Mungo said as he looked in it, the sun was reflecting on each one of the rocks. "Maybe if we bring it home my Dad can tell us what it is."

"You think," she asked hopefully as she fumbled with it.

"Sure, he learns lots of things when he's on the trains; it's possible that he'll know what that doohickey of yours is," Mungo offered. He took it for a moment and looked at it one more time. He slipped it over her neck so it'd be easier for her to carry; he remembered seeing humans wear things like it around their necks. He gave her a small smile before he remembered where they were. "We best get going now though, the others might be getting worried."

"Alright," she agreed as she closed the box. Mungo scanned the area to make sure that it was clear before they ran back to the confines of the tribe. Mungo, for one, was happy to be back in familiar grounds; the sun seemed brighter and the air sweeter. Rumpel, on the other paw, didn't seem to notice the difference; she kept looking down at her rocks and trying to come up with different hypothesis on what they could be. She followed him to the old car, where Skimbleshanks was curled up, having an afternoon nap. She glanced at Mungo, who nodded approvingly, "**Skimble**!"

The Railway cat awoke with a start and began to go in two different directions at once, obviously thinking that he had overslept and was running late for the Midnight Rail. He stopped once he heard Rumpelteazer innocently giggle and Mungojerrie snickering with her. He calmly, and slightly embarrassedly, sat down and looked at the two. "You think that's funny now do you?"

"Sorry Dad, we didn't think that you'd be so frazzled," Mungo said, trying not to laugh. "We were wondering if you could help us with something."

"Very well, what is it," he asked, peeking at his pocket watch for a moment.

"What are these," Rumpel asked as she shook her rocks off of her head and passed them to him. Mungo watched as his father carefully turned them over in his paws, inspecting them carefully before coming to a conclusion.

"They're pearls," he said simply, still looked at them. He glanced up for a moment and knew by the expression on Rumpel's face that she still didn't know what they were. "Pearls are a type of jewelry that Humans wear; it supposed to be a sign of loveliness and elegance. Pearls are especially rare and beautiful and it is believed that whoever wears them is as well," he added as he slipped them back around her neck. Rumpel beamed as Skimble curled back up and returned to his nap. Rumpelteazer turned back around and proudly trotted off of the car, head held high and a smug smile on her face.

"What's with the smile," Mungo asked as he followed her off of the automobile and across the clearing.

"I'm beautiful," she said simply, shaking her head happily. "And there's not one speck of dirt on me."

"Says who," he asked a he pushed her lightly, enough to make her stumble though.

"Skimble," she said before she stopped and turned to face him, giving him doleful eyes. "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

Mungo's breath was caught in his throat; where did_ that_ come from? She blinked her cute little blink again; she was cute, but beautiful? And she did look rather pretty with the pearls, but beautiful? He could say yes, but she may take it the wrong was and think that he liked her. Not that he didn't like her, she was really fun to be with; but 'liked her' as in a tom likes a queen. Because he didn't, did he? He glanced at her again, her eyes were brighter then he remembered, and the sad glaze on them made them shine like her pearls. He smiled and ruffled her head fur, making her giggle. His breath was still caught in his throat, and his mind was still trying to come out with an answer. Jellylorum's voice interrupted his thoughts as she began calling Rumpel home.

"Alright Jelly," she called back, wrinkling her nose sadly. "I got to go.

"See you later then," Mungo said as he waved to her. He heaved a sigh of relief as he returned to his box and flopped down. He rolled on to his precious blanket and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and Rumpel immediately came to his mind. He was still unsure about how he felt towards her. It shouldn't be this hard to think if she was beautiful or not. Beautiful... Majellina was beautiful. Mungo nearly cried, he didn't think about her in days. How could he be so careless as to forget about her; just by being around Rumpel? She was so much like her that he felt as if she was still with him. Did Rumpel contemplate her brother as much as he did his sister? She already said that he reminded her of him; was it so much that he forgot about him? Did she hate herself for letting him slip away from her? Mungo sighed, he wasn't pleased with himself. Majellina was beautiful and Rumpelteazer reminded him of her; so why couldn't he say that she was beautiful? Why was it so hard? It was easy to tell Majel that she was, why should it be so difficult now? Was it because there could never be anything between him and Majellina like there could be between him and Rumpel? But there couldn't be anything, they were just friends... Mungo sighed again; it was going to be a_ long_ night....

* * *

A/N: I'M BORED AGAIN! We (being me, Poet and the rest of SAERC) don't get off school until Thursday (very retarded and gay) and I say that with love. We got our tree up and decorated though; a bit of Christmas spirit in the house. Now if it'd only SNOW! We're supposed to get really heavy rain today/tomorrow though, but that's not snow. Sigh. I think that's it… 

And if anyone was wonder; Annie was incredible; mainly because it was Allie. So, what's everyone doing for the holidays…?

**Chimmy-Lava** – I actually wrote_ 'Chimalmaht'_ at first and I was wondering why it felt so weird to do that… Maybe I will branch out; I have one in the works that's coming up to its seventh chapter, and it focuses on Demeter, so it's really a branch out. And it will help; and there shall be more things to talk about

**Super Poet Gurl** – Not only are you a cusser you're discriminative against Quizilla; I swear I don't even know who you are anymore. You used to be such a good girl; it's those 'Dirty books' of yours…. Bad Girl Poet! And yes it war great. I want to go back to Neptune and see Chicago now.

**Jemima-luvah** – _Gaspes._ You're on to me… I am going to do a prequel to this with Roquefort and Rumpelteazer; maybe I'll do a sequel too. And I'm glad that you loved this and there was the latest chapter, more waiting I suppose. Enjoy your X-mas break _(grumble)_

**Mystitat** – I already said everything in the e-mail… So… Thank you for the review and the permission. And I'm glad that you liked it my egomaniac reviewer.

**Nabooru** – I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far. Yeah; I suppose that I did make her pretty innocent… and he'll be even more affected later; if you catch my drift. _Wink, Wink._

_It'll be a Green Christmas for me......_


	4. Kiss

Mungojerrie slipped inside the pub, it was nearing late afternoon. Old men were gathered around circular tables, talking cheerfully but keeping it down under instructions from the landlady, who was currently in her back parlor. He wormed his way across the floor until he saw his prize, Old Deuteronomy. He was a few tables away lying luxuriously in the sun that was coming in through the window. Mungojerrie made his way over to the tom, who must have heard him coming for he woke up and looked right at him.

"Hello Mungojerrie," Old Deuteronomy greeted before yawning, "Have you come to join me, or is there something on your mind."

"My mind sir," Mungo said as he sat down in the sun next to the revered cat, "I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon sleep but this was the best time for me to get away."

"Very well, what is on your mind," Old Deuteronomy changed his position, so he was facing him. With all that thick fur of his it must be like always having a pillow to sit down on, that _must_ be so comfortable...

"Well, I was wondering about reborn cats. I was wondering if... let's say that Tumblebrutus, _Bast forbid,_ was to die and be reborn. If Etcetera was to fall in love with him,_ after_ he was reborn, and they wanted to get into a relationship, would it be considered incest?"

"No," Deuteronomy said simply, "It wouldn't. Mungojerrie, at one time or another in our lives we have been related. You and I could have been brother in one of our earlier lives, then go on to be a father and son, brothers in law, or even strangers. All cats are reborn so it is rather difficult for two cats to not be connected in one way or another; even if they don't remember it."

"But what if one of them does remember it," Mungo asked before he could stop himself. Old Deuteronomy gave him a queer look before leaning in. Mungo tried to remain calm but under the piercing glare it was hard to do. He could see the wheels turning in his mind once more, piecing the pieces of the figurative puzzle together quicker then Mungo could think up an alibi for why he asked it.

"You think that Majellina has been reborn," he stated, Mungo chose to remain silent. When ever he was in trouble with his mom, silence was always the best strategy. "You don't have to tell me who it is she came back as Mungo; I do believe that I know. You've been with her a lot lately, finally breaking free of your shell. Acting like you used to when Majellina was around; spending nearly all of your time with her. It is quite possible that she did come back in her body, it dose all add up," Mungo gulped and closed his eyes, he was done for. "But as for your question, as long as the one who does remembers doesn't mind that they are with their sister, or brother, it is fine. She is only considered your sister if she came from the same parent as you. She was reborn to a different set of parents. So there is no need to worry."

"What makes you think that I'm in love with her? I was merely asking a question," Mungojerrie asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Then why did you want to know? You are not a cat of curious nature Mungojerrie; that was always her area of expertise. Running off to explore; you'd go along, ever watching to make sure that she was safe. Yes, you were much more of a protector then an explorer," Old Deuteronomy declared, leaning back, pleased. Mungo lowered his head in shame; he was cornered, he had no escape, no alibi, and no way to magic himself out. "I simply figured that you were in love with her; why else would you have become so curious?"

"I don't know if I do love her or not though," Mungo confessed, looking at the slightly dusty floor. "I do like her because she's so much like Majellina; but to say that I love her because of that wouldn't be fair to her though. She deserves actual love, just like everyone else does. What should I do?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," he yawned, lying back down, "I for one am going to resume my dreams. I'll see you again in the Junkyard Mungojerrie."

Mungo nodded his head and left _The Fox and The French Horn_; undetected by the steadily drunken humans. He slowly made his way across town, giving himself plenty time to think, although he felt as if all the time in the world wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Mungojerrie dug through the trash, picking things up, inspecting them and, usually, tossing them behind him. Doodads, Thingamabobs, Doohickeys, Gizmos, and just plan old junk were beginning to pile up next to him. He picked up a shiny metal thingy and looked at it, his eyes drifted to the hole that he made from digging and saw something moving. Mungo licked his lips; it must be a rat, and a rather big one by the sounds of it. Rumpelteazer's head poked through the hole instead, a big smile on her face and Mungo nearly fell back from shock.

"Did you find anything good?" She asked casually, half buried in the junk pile.

"How did you..." he asked, gesticulating at her position.

"I dug through," she smirked. "Did you find anything good?"

"No, mainly trash, but what did you expect? What about you?" She backed up into the alcove she dug and came back out with a dark blue ball cap and placed it on top of his head. Mungo cocked an eyebrow at her, hat falling down in front of his face. He heard Rumpel snort before she busted out into a fit of giggles. He shook the hat off and glared at her, she had both paws over her mouth trying to muffle her laughs, but was failing to do so. Mungo climbed down the heap, leaving her there; half concealed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Jerrie," she sighed exasperatedly. Mungo continued walking, he heard her call him once again; he turned around and was pushed to the ground as she pounced on top of him. Her pearls were dangling off of his face, making it nearly impossible for him to see anything but the off white color of it. She shook it off of his face so they laid on his chest as her paws rested on his shoulder and beside his waist. "Where do you think that you're going?"

"Away from you," he teased. She narrowed her eyes menacingly, although she still had that same mischievous glint in them that she gets whenever she's playing. He could feel her dig her claws into his shoulders gently, just enough so that he could feel them, not enough to actually hurt.

"What if I don't let you go?"

"Then I'll be forced to do something that you _may not_ like."

"Go ahead and try," she dared, pressing her paws down harder. Her usually cheerful voice was challenging as her head leaned in close to his. "I've been through a lot; Pollicles, humans, highways, and I always came out alive. I've been thrown out, tail's been stepped on, starved, homeless, and yesterday I actually talked with Etcetera for _an hour_. I can live through anything that you throw at me. What do you got that's so great?"

Mungo stared up at her, she cocked an eyebrow in the same fashion that he had done merely a few minutes ago. Her bright green eyes were full of delight and were daring him to try his best. Mungo grabbed her waist; his sudden movements made her jump from fright and she dug her claws in deeper. He half expected her to scream like she did the first times that they went out of bounds. She looked down at him, visibly confused, as he gave her a crooked grin. He pulled her down slightly and kissed her on the lips. He felt her stiffen; she evidently wasn't ready for that. Mungo managed to deepen the kiss and he felt her beginning to relax, her claw retracted and her paws came off of his shoulder. Mungo pushed himself to his paws, holding the kiss and bringing Rumpel with him so that they were standing up. He broke the caress and laid a paw on her cheek, she opened her eyes, blinking repetitively like she always did.

"I got to go," he whispered leaving her in the small clearing. He walked behind a junk pile and peered around the corner of it, back at her. Her paws were still hanging by her sides, always in shock from what had just happened. Even from the distance ho could tell that she was still blinking as her mind raced. She fell back into a sitting pose and stared ahead. Mungo half contemplated on going back but decided that she'll be fine once she regains her senses; it's not like they were out of bounds, just a few heaps away from the clearing.

He slinked back into his adobe and sighed; what in the world possessed him to do _that_? That was _definitely_ something that he wouldn't have done to Majellina; and before that all they did were sibling things. Why did he kiss her? Now she probably thinks that he's nothing but a womanizer like the Tugger; she must hate him... Wait; what if it's the opposite. What if she loves him, and thinks that he loves her? It's going to ruin their friendship! He does not like her; she's too much like a sibling to him. She is his sister in another body; his sister who he loved... does that mean that he does love her? Is that why he kissed her? If he does love her then why didn't he just kiss her in the middle of the Junkyard for everyone to see? Fear of being publicly rejected like Tugger is by Bombalurina? Fear of being publicly rejected for being in love with his sister is more like it. Then again, he's the only one who seems to think that she's a reincarnation of Majellina. Old Deuteronomy's the only one he told about it, and it took him by surprise. He's the Jellicle leader, he should know things like that; if he didn't notice then maybe the others didn't. Unless Deuteronomy told the tribe what he thought... but she's only your sister if she was born to the same parents; that's what he said. So he's not in love with his sister, he's in love with Rumpelteazer... _If _he is in love, that is.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy -early- Kwanza and Boxing Day. I was going to put this up tomorrow but it's pretty short and the house is rather quiet for Christmas, so I was able to do it! We did get a little bit of snow, not even a cm, just a dusting of it. Oh well, I had some Christmas snow.

What did you all get for Christams? You're looking (Well, not quite) at the proud owner of a brand new Cats CD, Ultimate Edition Cats DVD, and (insert drum roll).... what I've wanted for five years now; A Trampoline! WOOT! I can't use it until Spring though; spring can not come soon enough. 14 feet round... It's going to be so sweet.

Poet - You updated... I still can't get over that. I think that this chapter was sweeter... could just be me though. And I'm not sorry that you like Quizilla, it's a great site!... cusser

Jemima-luvah - You _**never**_ had a white Christmas?!?! My goodness child! The last year or two we didn't have snow; that's about it. We generally have snow by now. Geeze, that's like... 16 degrees celcius up here. We had 12 the other day but that's just because of the rain. And the constitution was way different from anything else I ever read; it was all... political sounding

Chimmy-Lava - Tehehe, Confuzzled... I didn't say that word in so long now (must rememver to say confuzzled more often) I don't think that he'll ask Teazer his questions, maybe I'll add that to the next chapter, it needs to be re-written a bit. (Thank you again for the story)

Mystitat - I thought that it was a good way for them to find jewlery; somethign besiseds one of the stealing it like always.

_X... Exhibit! Y... Yolanda! Z... Zuccini!_


	5. Kept Promise

Mungojerrie paced back and forth, he was wringing his paws and breathing deeply, trying his best to remain calm. He murmur encouraging words to himself, trying to be reassuring but was failing. A beam of sunshine stopped his thoughts and his pacing, he was sure that he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. He turned and saw Rumpelteazer carefully closing the cloth door after she climbed in. She looked up and fiddled with her pearls, staying on the other side on the box.

"Pouncival said that you wanted to see me," she whispered, still playing with the jewelry. Mungo couldn't help but fidget; this was not a very comfortable situation.

"I did want to," he nodded, still trying hopelessly to remain calm. "Have - have a seat," He watched as she slinked down. He began pacing the width of the room, which wasn't very long, trying to get his thoughts in order. He would start sentences and cut himself off, he ran a paw through his head fur; why was it suddenly so hard to talk to her?

"You can sit down if you want," she offered, gesturing to the wall across from her. Mungo's eyes darted around, and he began nodding.

"Yes, thank you I will," he said, immediately falling against the wall. He stomach began churning, he felt cold and he could feel sweat on his paws. "This is a lovely house you got here."

"It's your house," she reminded with a giggle. Mungo slapped his head, now he was a nervous wreck_ and_ stupid. He felt a gentle paw on his knees; he peeked through his own paws and saw that Rumpelteazer had moved closer. "They think that something is going on; they're quite worried."

Mungo nodded as she settled back, he knew what she was talking about. Their parents, and most of the tribe, were noticing that they weren't spending anytime together. They used to be rather tied to each other and ever since the incident in the clearing they did all that they could to advert any contact with the other. They just didn't know how to act about each other since then. He'd been questions numerous of times by his parents on why they had suddenly became so cold. He'd just say that it was a fight and they'd leave it at that. He heard his mother and Jellylorum talking about it; saying that Rumpel hardly leaves her bed or wants to play with the other kittens. Mungo knew that they had to get everything straightened out and patch up their '_fight_', "So what should we do?"

"Talk about it I suppose," she whispered. "We could start at the beginning and talk about why you kissed me."

"I was trying to get you off of me," Mungo said simply, hoping that it didn't sound as dumb coming out of his mouth then it did in his head.

"I can't wait to see what you'd do if Tugger sat on you," she smirked, making him relax slightly. "Is that really why you did it; because if it is then I want to know why you didn't come and see me in the past few days."

Mungo combed his paws through his head fur, "Its part of the reason," He looked up and knew that she wanted him to continue. "You... You remind me of Majellina. That's why I started to play with you; I felt as if she came back and it was meant to be. Then, you being your cute self... I fell for you. I just wasn't sure if it was you or the memories that I fell for though. So I figured that I should try to find out..."

"So you kissed me," she finished as he nodded. She sighed and cast a glance at the door before turning back to him. "Did you find out?" Mungo opened his mouth to speak but he felt as if his voice died. He simply shrugged at her, unsure of what to do. "Alright," she sighed, "Here's what we'll do. If you want to get together, kiss me now. If not, don't do anything and we can go back to being friends; sounds good?"

Mungojerrie pursed his lips together and nodded. He looked down and noticed that his paws were shaking, she seemed to have noticed too for she placed her own on top of them in an attempt to sooth them. His gaze traveled up her arms and stopped once he reached her face. It had changed from the first time he had seen it; back then it was childlike and full of amazement of the things that surrounded her. Her eyes were alit and her face shown with her pride when she spoke her name. Her whiskers were twitching from the cold, and were they weighed down with her tears. Now it was calm; her eyes were searching his, hoping that he'd find his answer. Her whiskers stood out from her slightly pointed face. Her brown dots hung on the white between the orange that accompanied her face. He closed his eyes and sighed helplessly. He felt her pat his paws reassuringly before she lifted them off.

"Alright," she sighed as well. "I'll see you around later." He opened his eyes and saw her slip out, back into the sunlight. He banged his head against the wall in despair. _'Way to go, you let her get away...'_ Why did he care, she was still around, she was still his friend; that was what he wanted, wasn't it? Of course it was, they were friends and he was happy that they were. Then why isn't he out there playing with her? Why did he feel like he just stabbed himself in the heart? This wasn't happiness was it; wasn't it supposed to be joyful and uplifting and all that good stuff? It was, then why did he feel like this? He certainly wasn't in love with her. He would know it if he was. He could tell that he wasn't in love with her; he would have felt something when they were together; like he did when he kissed her. He would have felt that same over-the-top floaty feeling, like he was flying, when she was just here... He would be happy... Like when she put her paws on his and they calmed down. And he'd be relaxed... Like when he breathed in her scent before falling asleep.

'....'

Mungo tore the cloth to aside, actually ripping part of it off in the process. He looked wildly around, Rumpelteazer wasn't in the area. He walked over to her suitcase house and knocked the zipper. He peered inside, it was empty; no one was there. Somebody must have seen where she went. He ran back down the junk pile, and began to walk around hoping that someone else was about. He found Admetus hanging out of a picnic basket, relaxing in the sun. Mungo hurried over to him, nearly tripping over his paws.

"Admetus, did you see Rumpelteazer," Mungo asked, trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

Admetus stretched himself out lazily, "Yeah, she came by not more the five minutes ago, said she was going for a walk. She went over past the mattress."

"Thank you," Mungo called running towards the bed that was often used as a trampoline. He began to weave through the piles, getting further and further away from the safety of the tribe's quarters. He stopped once he reached a familiar mound; it was the end of their boundaries. She wouldn't have gone across it; she knows that she's not supposed to leave without someone. He turned to search what he just ran through when a scream pierced the air. His heart began beating louder, he knew who it was; she was out there. He began running, trying to figure out from which direction the scream came from. He pressed his eyes closed, trying to see if he could pick up any other sounds. He heard a deep, rumbling noise that made his heart stop. Pollicles; his mind began racing; he hasn't came within twenty yards of a Pollicle since he lost Majellina. He could feel his legs shaking from fear and he knees buckled; he had grown deathly afraid of dogs since then. He heard Rumpelteazer scream once more. He pushed his fears to the back of his mind and took off towards the sound; back to the area where they found her pearls.

A large Pollicle was in front of one of the piles, crouched down, growling, teeth barred; he was standing over a limp form with light fur and pearls. _'Please no...'_ Mungo unleashed his claws; fear, anger and regret swarming up inside him. If he kissed her when he had the chance she would be safe. Mungo ran up behind the Pollicle and lumped on his back, digging his claws deep into his hindquarters. The Pollicle barked with pain as he began trying to buck the cat off of him. Mungo flew across the area into a pile, dazing him slightly. He shook his head and saw the Pollicle right in front of him, ready to strike. Mungo yelled in fright, closed his eyes, and swiped his claws across the mutt's face; making him whimper. Mungo warily opened his eyes, the Pollicle was gone; he was alive. He ran over to Rumpelteazer's side and rolled her onto her back, trying to keep his thoughts straight. He carefully ran a paw across her face and sighed; if only _she knew_ how he felt... He felt something tickle his paw gently; he looked down and saw her whiskers quivering. Mungo happily picked her up, and carried her off; back to the safety of home

* * *

Mungojerrie watched as she stirred, waking up. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around, realizing that she was in Mungo's box. She turned her attention to him, a bewildered expression on his face.

"How are you feeling," he asked, sitting down next to her, tucking his blanket under her slightly.

"Fine,' she whispered, "How did I get here?"

"I found you with a Pollicle, chased him off and brought you back," he said, trying to sound as if it was the easiest thing he ever did. "You fainted; it wasn't that hard to bring you back to life."

"You took care of me," she asked with a slight giggle, as if she thought that he was pulling one of her four legs.

"My mom's a Gumbie cat, I picked up some things okay," he shrugged. "What about you, what were you doing out of bounds, it's dangerous!"

"I just needed to get away and think," She retorted, "...And thank you for saving me."

"No problem," he said before they fell into a silence. "Rumpel, I've be wondering..."

"Oh no, that can't be good," she giggled, Mungo laughing along with her.

"Seriously though, I was wondering _if_ it was too late for that kiss," he asked. Rumpel looked at him curiously before giggling. She looked down and smiled, obviously flattered. She returned her attention back to him, biting her lip and shaking her head.

"No, it's not, you could take as long as you want to," she said in her cheerful voice.

"As long as I wanted to think about it or as long as I want kissing you," Mungo asked, raising an eyebrow. Rumpel giggled 'Both' as he laid a paw on her cheek. He brought her into another deep kiss, feeling as if he was flying; knowing that this was right. He finally realized why it was Rumpelteazer that Majellina inhabited; it was just her way of keeping her promise; _to always be together_. Someone could have came along and taken Majellina from him, and he wouldn't have been able to stop it. And a queen would have swept him away and they would have began to separate, their own families to tend to. Now, Rumpelteazer was his, he was hers, and he wasn't planning on losing her.

* * *

A/N: Happy 2005 everyone; I hope that you're celebrations weren't nearly as dizzying as mine... And mine had no alcohol so I'm a little worried about any of you drinkers out there. Well, this was the last chapter of the fic; I have a prequel to this in the works, it's about half done; it needs a little more meat to it. And I have another idea for a sequel; I'm kind of running with this now aren't I? Well... Either way I have a resolution that I'm sure I can keep (to turn 17) unless I get hit crossing the highway while going to school. That's rather unlikely though.

**Chimmy-Lava** – It did now did it? Charlie Brown is on? I didn't watch him at all this year... (sniffle) him and his little tree. Maybe I can buy it at Wal-Mart. I'm glad I got the U.E too – much better then my lousy video copy. I'm on your wall... How did the others like my "artistic skill"? You'd probably go on my Cats wall... or maybe you'll debut on my door. I have a lot of cool things on my door...

**Jemima-luvah** – Well then it makes sense to make it so political. I never had to read any constitutions (except the one that you wrote) and am not looking forward to ever doing so if yours wasn't even very political. I hate politics with a passion. We got bombed with snow the day after Christmas... and we got rain today so I can see the grass in my front yard now. You're right though, we Canadians are lucky (with our hockey and all) you should come up next Christmas and celebrate your first white one... Okay you stopped your rambling (I love rambling). I'm glad that you loved it

**Mystitat** – And iPod... nice. I suppose that it is funny when you think about it... I couldn't think of anything else to call chapter two

**etcies **– Thanks and same to you; although it already passed; so have a good new year

**lozzypop** – Dilemmas are what make the word go 'round... especially in Fanfiction. I'm glad that you've been loving this so far... There shall be more to come – not in this fic mind you but... you read above, you know what I mean.

**Nabooru** – Woot! I can make Nabooru like it even though she doesn't... really... like... Woot! I did? I'll have to check back to that. The reason why it happened is because... of... my mind wandered off? I'm not sure. I'll change it. Thanks for letting me know about that.

_Why would you reach for the "8" when the letter "A" is right next to your index finger...? Do you even know the anatomy of your hand? Besides if you had no numberswould you really spell it "Leightter"? And the last time I checked a single letter was not an acronym for a homonym. I ought to slap you with a dictionary! And then, so you may conjure vast superior words, a thesaurus! You must be, as an IQ standard, "Mentally Retarded." I'm surprised that you haven't tripped over your IQ yet it's so low... I'm sure that someday you'll be hired as a Wal-Mart Greeter – who would not get the discount. _

_(You just got to love heckling Glace Bayers...)_


End file.
